The Crime Lord of the West
by serendipityphoenixoftheheavens
Summary: The four Crime lord rings are missing and Inuyasha and Miroku must find them. But what will happen when Inuyasha finds out he has a daughter through Kagome daughter of Sesshomaru Crime Lord Of the West.
1. Chapter 1

The Crime Lord of the West.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Get your mangy tails in my office now!" Chief Sango yelled from the doorway of her office she was holding Kilala and glaring at the two as they came in.

"Have a seat boys. I just got this file an hour ago and figured you two would be the best certified for the job. There are four crime lord family rings, three of the families have been slaughtered and their rings are missing. And the fourth one has been murdered just this morning but a little girl survived and is missing along with the ring so either the murderer kidnapped the girl with the ring or somehow she escaped with it, we're not sure. Now the Crime Lord of the West is Sesshomaru he isn't the one who can hold the ring. But if his daughter Kagome has a child that will be the true heir to the family and the ring. Now I want you two to find Kagome and get her to take you to Sesshomaru, get in with his gang and become part of it, see what you can find out. Go get out." Chief Sango smiled as the two walked out of her office and headed out on their mission. Now Sesshomaru has no clue a street wise attitude bearing kid is on her way into his life and ready to cause chaos in it. Sesshomaru was sitting in his office reading over some papers when his daughter strolled in and sat down in her favorite chair.

"The guys are back and they claimed they got beat up by a little girl. And trust me they look hillarious daddy. Naraku is out there laughing at them, I swear it looks like you or I just beat the shit out of them." Kagome replied, her black hair pulled back onto a tight ponytail, wearing a tight blak leather skirt, a blue fitted shirt that said 'dagger toting angel' in glittering black with combat boots. Her daggers in sheaths on her thighs, and her whip on her hip. Now Kagome smiled as Naraku sttrutted into the office. Now this street wise kid name is unknown is chaos reincarnated and she is about to turn Sesshomaru's life into chaos. But see the little girl is Kagome's daughter, Kagome sent her away to the Hiwatari family to keep her safe and out of the gang life, but Kagome never told her father about the little girl. Kagome had gotten drunk one night and accidentally slept with Inuyasha the cop, who coincidently is Sesshomaru's little brother. He has no relationship to Kagome due to the fact he is Sesshy's half-brother. Kagome decided she wanted to go for a stroll in the park so she informed her father that she would have her cell and it would be on. Now as she was in the park Inuyasha and Miroku approached her.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked politely. Kagome turned and looked at the two men standing before her. She swore that Inuyasha looked like her father.

"Yeah and what if I am. You got a problem with it?" Kagome put her hand on her daggers but before she could do any thing Inuyasha her one wrist in his hand and Miroku had the other. Naraku grabbed her daggers to keep them out of the twos reach since he knew Kagome would kill him if anything happened to them. She winked at Naraku and without the two noticing she pulled her arms into a swing motion and they knocked heads Miroku hit the ground letting go of Kagome's wrist and Inuyasha rubbed his forehead. Naraku laughed as Kagome gave the two a shit eaters grin.

"Ha, Miroku I got a harder head than you do!" Inuyasha laughed. Miroku got to his feet and almost lunged at Inuyasha. Kagome watched the two and waited to see what they wanted.

"Okay, now how may I help you two because if it isn't important than we've got better things to do." Kagome replied placing her hand on her hip. Inuyasha and Miroku turned to her and then each other, they winked and Inuyasha grabbed her while Miroku grabbed Naraku. Finally Inuyasha got Kagome tied to a chair and they both had Naraku strung up by his ankles from the ceiling.

"Now we want to meet your father, and we need your help to do it." Inuyasha stated. Kagome just rolled her eyes, just than a little girl came from around a corner and Kagome saw her, she was crawling on all fours and had black hair, she only looked to be about four or five years old. She crawled past Inuyasha to Kagome and started digging through her pockets finding some cookies, she sat down and started eating them. After the girl was done she crawled over to Naraku and did the same to him only to find a bottle of cranberry juice to wash the cookies down. Kagome looked at the three men and called to the girl.

"Hey sweetie, if you untie me I'll get you more cookies." Inuyasha looked up and the little girl got a drop on him and she knocked him and Miroku for a loop. She untied Kagome. Kagome looked up at Naraku and untied him but when she did that, he hit the ground. Kagome looked down at the girl.

"How would you like a warm bed and a bath baby girl and some thing good to eat?" Kagome asked. The girl glanced up at her not really understanding what Kagome had just said.


	2. Surprise brotherly reunion

Chapter two- Surprise brotherly reunion

Kagome picked the little girl up gently, while Naraku grabbed Inuyasha and Miroku. They took them to Kagome's mansion, which is also her father's headquarters. Now when they got there Naraku placed Inuyasha and Miroku to Sesshomaru's office so that when they woke up they would start answereing questions. Now Kagome took the little girl upstairs and into the room she would be sleeping in.

"Here sweetie you'll be sleeping in here for a while, see it's soft and comfortable. Why don't we go give you a bath, so we can get you all clean and brush your hair." Kagome smiled.

"No itchy straw, no dirt?" the girl looked up at Kagome questing.

"No sweetie no itches and no dirt." Kagome replied picking her up gently. She carried her into the bathroom, set her on the toilet. Kagome ran the warm bath water pouring some oil, and salts that smelled like fire and sandalwood with a hint of peppermint. Kagome undressed the girl and placed her in the tub. Now downstairs Inuyasha woke up seeing his brother standing there.

"Hello Fluffy, long time no see. How have you been doing?" Inuyasha asked looking at the handsome fill demon Youkai. Sesshomaru gave him a glare and sat down.

"Who do you think you are tying my daughter to a chair?" Sesshomaru replied in a calm yet vicious voice. Inuyasha sat down across from him.

"A cop that's who. I was trying to find you to let you in on something. Four families have been slaughtered in their homes over the four rings. Now all four rings are missing and we've been sent to find them and we need your help. The fourth ring is the western one that only the heir to our family can wear. The only heir has to come out of Kagome." Inuyasha explained. Back upstairs Kagome finished washing the girl's hair which turned out to be silver like Kagome's real hair color. Kagome took the precious girl out of the tub and dried her hair off. She took her back into the room and placed her on the bed.

"Now let's put you in some pajamas." Kagome grinned. She strolled over to the dresser and drew out a black with silver dragon top and a pair of slytherin green shorts. She walked back to the girl who Kagome knew was her daughter Ryu Lyra Hiwatari, but she wasn't going to admit it to anyone.

"Okay baby let's get you changed." Kagome replied and got her dressed.

"Do you want to go downstairs or go to sleep?" Kagome asked. Ryu looked up at her and gave her a quizzical look.

"Are you hungry or tired?" Kagome asked.

"Food and bed." Ryu replied. So Kagome laid her down and went downstairs to make her some dinner. When Kagome strolled into the kitchen she saw Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Naraku sitting at the table eating.

"Hello just came down to get something for the baby. You know she's got silver hair like you daddy." Kagome replied. Sesshomaru looked up in surprise.

"She's got silver hair?" Sesshomaru replied. Kagome finished making the food and took it back upstairs. When Kagome got back upstairs Ryu was sitting against the pillows, Kagome sat down next to her and set the tray on Ryu's lap. Ryu took a sip of the juice actually smilling when she realized it was cranberry. Ryu picked up the piece of ham and scarfed it down. After Ryu finished eating, she curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Kagome gave Ryu a kiss and took the stuff back downstairs to wash them. All the men were still sitting there just Kagome's grandfather Inutaiosho had shown up.

"Hi grandpa." Kagome replied giving him a kiss and a hug.

"How's the little angel doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is sleeping and doing very well." Kagome answered. After Kagome finished washing the dishes, she sat down between her father and grandfather.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." Kagome replied getting up and strolling out towards the park. As she entered the park, somebody came up behind her and placed a chloroform rag on her mouth. She fought against him for a few minutes until she was asleep. The guy made a mistake thou he took Kagome to Bakortsu and Jakortsu's headquarters' and considering they're her lovers, Sesshomaru notified them she was missing. The only reason he kidnapped her was that he did not think she was Sesshy's real daughter because of the black hair. To bad, her real hair is silver dyed black. After he tied her to the chair in his room, he went to report to Bakortsu.

"Sir." He said as he stepped into the room. However, before he could inform them, Jakortsu spoke up.

"We've got a mission for you. We're hoping to assassinate this female." Jakortsu replied. Bakortsu than described Kagome. The guy started to get nervous as he listened to the two. He excused himself and went back to his room.

"So my bosses' want you do they can assassinate you." He said.

"Who are your bosses?" Kagome asked.

"Their names are Bakortsu and Jakortsu." He responded. He noticed Kagome get upset but he did not know why. Now Sesshomaru got upset when Kagome had not come home and he called everybody he knew and who was important to find his baby. Inutaiosho was even worse than Sesshy. When Ryu woke up she searched the house for Kagome, but she got excited when she saw Tai, she wanted up in his arms.

"Hey baby I haven't seen you since you were born. Think you can help us find your mommy?" He asked. He took her to the park and set her down. She started smelling, Sesshy, Inuyasha, Bakortsu, and Jakortsu followed Tai and Ryu to Bakortsu's headquarters. She was smelling the blood the guy drew from Kagome.

"Hey jakortsu that's our mansion." Bakortsu stated. Now when Ryu got there she went straight to the guy's room, and started scratching at the door. Once she got in, she ran up and down the guy like an evil possessed cat, while Bakortsu untied Kagome. The men ushered Kagome out of the room until Ryu finished with the guy even thou he'd cut her with a knife and left it in her side. Ryu ran out past them and nobody could find her.


End file.
